The Samnites (Comius Castronius)
The Samnites led by Comius Castronius is a custom civilization by Jarcast. This mod requires Brave New World, and is compatible with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview 'History' The Samnites (endonym: Safineis) were an ancient warlike tribe inhabiting the mountainous centre of southern Italy. They spoke Oscan and were probably an offshoot of the Sabini. Four cantons formed the Samnite confederation: Hirpini, Caudini, Caraceni, and Pentri. The Frentani are frequently considered as forming a fifth canton; but though that people was certainly of Samnite race, and must have been regarded as forming an integral part of the Samnite nation, they seem to have already ceased to form a part of their political body at the time when they first came into contact with Rome Although allied with Rome against the Gauls in 354 BC, the Samnites were soon involved in a series of three wars (343–341, 327–304, and 298–290) against the Romans. Despite a spectacular victory over the Romans at the Battle of the Caudine Forks (321), where a Roman army was forced to march under the yoke, the Samnites were eventually subjugated. The Romans surrounded Samnite land with colonies and then split it with colonies at Beneventum (268) and Aesernia (263). Although reduced and depopulated, the Samnites later helped Pyrrhus and Hannibal against Rome. They also fought from 90 BC in the Social War and later in the civil war against Lucius Cornelius Sulla, who defeated them at the Battle of the Colline Gate (82 bc). The longest and most important inscription of the Samnite dialect is the small bronze Tabula Agnonensis, which is engraved in full Oscan alphabet. In June 2004, archaeologists in Pompeii discovered the remains of a wall from a temple built by Samnites. 'Samnium' Samnium is the Latin exonym for the region of Southern Italy inhabited by the Samnites and mostly laying on the Apennine area. At that time this territory was delimited to the north by the Sangro river, the Marsi and Peligni's regions, to the south by the Ofanto river and Lucani's lands. To the east by the Apulian's flat lowlands and Frentani's region and to the west by the Campania's lowland and lands belonging to the Aurunci's, Sidicini's and Latin tribes. The territory thus limited was almost wholly mountainous, being filled up with the great mountain masses and ramifications of the Apennines, which in this part of their course have lost even more than elsewhere the character of a regular chain or range, and consist of an irregular and broken mass. Because of this particular morphological situation making the Samnites' territory difficult to snare, it allowed these inhabitants to control a big portion of the southern peninsula. The limited flatlands, circumscribed by the Samnium inaccessible mountain's slopes, supported in olden days the installation of populations through the Holy Springtime. 'Dawn of Man' May the blessing of Mars be upon thee, Comius Castronius, legendary founding father of the proud and fierce Samnites. In accordance with the holy ritual of 'ver sacrum', you led 7,000 settlers from the Sabine lands in Central Italy southward to found a new country, Safinim, in the foothills of the Matese mountains. In 343 BC, the Samnite thirst for conquest led them to a series of bloody and unrelenting wars against the Romans, until the final defeat in 290 BC. The history of Samnites came to an end in 82 BC, when the Roman dictator Sulla ordered the massacre of your people turning Samnium into a desolated land. O indomitable chieftain, your people look to you to get back everything that rightfully belongs to them and was taken away. Will you unite the tribes once again and lead your people to glory and greatness? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: The cattle transhumance of this season brought us a newcomer, I see. Which tribe are you from? The Gods led you to Safinim, the land of Samnites. I am Comius Castronius, meddíss túvtiks. Come and sit next to me, we were about to watch two of my bravest young warriors fighting for the heart of a fair maid. Hostile: So you decided to turn your sword against my people. Fine, we will meet on the battlefield. Pray the Gods to be merciful, because me and my legions are not. War: Haruspices foretold this day. Our tribes on a field singing with iron under a crimson rain. Will it be auspicious or ominous? Only the Gods know. Defeat: I may have been defeated at last but the indomitable heart of a Samnite will never be subdued. Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Regulate the use of the tratturi A tratturo (pl. tratturi, from Latin tractoria) is a traditional drove road used to haul the livestock in occasion of the seasonal transhumance. We should regulate the use of those rural paths and the related grazing lands as public assets and crucial elements for the shepherds' livelihood. We may impose a tax on herd transit while turning those 'silent grassy rivers' into paved roads to facilitate passage and connections. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Samnites. *Must have discovered Engineering. *Can only be enacted once. Costs: *1 Magistrate. * Culture. Rewards: *+1 Gold on Pastures, and a Road spawns on them. * Gold maintenance for Routes reduced by 20%. Institute a Verehia in every city The Verehia or Verreia was a Samnite organization that oversaw and performed governmental as well military duties that organized the youths in a way similar to the roman juventus. The youths would then become Guardians of the Gates ('vero' means gate in Oscan language, corresponding to the Latin 'porta'). Such an institution was needed to train young people for the military and equestrian endeavors. With the Romanization of Samnium, however,the verehia lost its military connotation becoming a sort of service club dedicated to the good of the local community. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Samnites. *Can only be enacted once. Costs: * 1 Magistrate. * Gold. Rewards: * Cities receives 20 Culture and Production whenever a new Citizen is born (scales with Era). * Land Units receive the Promotion "Guardians of the Gates": +10% Combat Strength when garrisoned in a city. *Populi only Unit Supply generated by Population increased by 10%. 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are wearing your manly belts and enjoying watching your gladiator games. I fear the whole world will succumb to the influences of your culture." 'More Unique Components for Vox Populi' 'Additional Achievements' * Safinim uinim valgemom: Beat the game on any difficulty setting as the Samnites. * Romani ite domum: Fight three wars against the Romans (also mods) in the same game and conquer at least one of their cities. Full Credits List *Tarmont, DMS: leader art. *Deliverator: mounted Roman general model used for Meddis Toutiks unit. *Zwei833: triarii model used for Legio Linteata unit. *Sukritact: bird/feather icon used for Woodpecker totem. *AggressiveWimp: model and art for Oppidum improvement. *''Jarcast'': everything else. Notes Category:Italy Category:Classical Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5) Category:Jarcast